SlytherClaw
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: An RP turned into a Fanfiction! Follow Miles Goodwin and Jax Rishwald as they deal with their six year long rivalry. Love rears its ugly head, some one gets hit with a bludger, and there's boy/boy! What more could anyone want! Oh, and the sexy times. R/R/F! Love, PedoBear!
**Description: This is a story following to Hogwarts OC's as one makes his way through his seventh year and the Triwizard Tournament. Keep an open mind and enjoy! Oh, and boy/boy.**

* * *

Miles Goodwin sits among his Slytherin pals waiting for Headmistress Elvaria to begin her speech. He laughs and converses about how his summer had been while artfully dodging questions about where he'd been and what he'd done. The Headmistress appears before the students at the podium just before the Professor's table. She begins her speech and Miles takes this as his chance to eat as much food as possible, for this was the first decent meal he'd had since the end of last school year. He watches as the first years look at the eccentric witch with awe whilst the rest of the students pay no heed to her ways any longer. She was a bit out of the box. Her hair stood on end with electrical currents running through it due to an incident gone wrong with a student. When she apparated, the air would hum and screech before she appeared due to the sudden change in static. Sparks dance off of her hair from excitement as she finished her speech.

"And that is all for now students," She says before leaving the podium and taking her place at the center of the Professors table. Chatter returns to the Great Hall as the students finish discussing their summer holidays and comparing class charts. Miles didn't care for this. He, instead, prefers to hunt down his favorite Ravenclaw. The RavenDork, Jaxon Rishwald, he spots the dark haired boy from across the room. The first thing he notes are the new glasses that perch upon Jax's nose as he read the book and occasionally took a nibble of his food. Miles smirks.

When the Great Hall begins to clear out, Miles takes the opportunity to corner Jax. The Ravenclaw was preoccupied with his book as usual, completely unaware the white haired boy was heading his way. Jax is walking toward the entrance when Miles snatches the book from his hand and looks it over.

"What are you reading now, RavenDork?" Miles asks. Jax looks up and sighs tiredly.

"Hand it over, Miles." He demands unamused by the Slytherin's antics.

"Awe, but why? I wanna know what you're learning about too!" He coos.

"It's not an educational novel," Miles raises an eyebrow in question

"You read for fun, Half-blood?" He chuckles. "Why am I surprised? What's this one about?"

"If you want to know, Goodwin, read it yourself." An impish smile splays across Miles' face.

"That's a great idea, Half-blood. Thanks for the book!" He tucks Jax's book into his robes and pats the younger boy on the head. Jax slaps his hand away.

"Give me my book, Miles!" He shouts. Jax clenches his fists in annoyance.

"Duel me for it." The seventh year challenges the sixth. Jax narrows his eyes and pulls out his wand.

"Fine," Miles smirks.

"You're a lot spunkier this year, Rishwald." Jax tilts his head to the side and gives a mocking smile back. He looks around for an idea as to retain his book. He looks to Miles' shoes and his nose crinkles slightly. He aims his wand at the older boy's shoes and calmly says:

"Colloshoo," Miles' eyes widen when he realizes which spell it is.

"JAX!" He tries to lift his foot but his shoes adhere to the ground as if superglued. Jax grins at Miles' reaction. He runs over and takes the book from his robes before running off.

"Have fun," He calls back.

Miles glares at the brunette. He pulls his feet out of his shoes and frowns. They were his only pair. He tries to counter curse it, but nothing was working. He couldn't remember the counter for the life of him. He takes in a breath before walking off to his dorm leaving them behind.

When the coast is clear, Jax walks back into the Great Hall and removes Miles' shoes from the floor. "What an idiot," he mumbles. "A seventh year who can't remember a simple counter curse." He rolls his eye and tosses the shoes to a friend of his in the Slytherin house. "Give these to Miles Goodwin, please." He requests. The Slytherin nods and saunters off.

That's how every school year had started. Ever since Jax was in his second year. However all started in his first year while Miles was a second year. Miles was picking on a second year Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff took the teasing well and brushed it off with a smile, but one day Miles made the mistake of making a comment about the Hufflepuff's parents. The girl was an orphan. Her parents had died during her first year at Hogwarts and she didn't find out until she went home for summer holiday. She burst into a fit of hysterics. Miles didn't realize that it wasn't he who had gotten to her, but her parents. He continued to insult her parents though. That's when Miles met Jax. Jax was heading to the Library when he found Miles and the girl. He ran over to her to see what was going on. All the while he was trying to calm her down Miles kept throwing insults and comments. Jax was angered to the point he cast a muting hex. Miles couldn't speak until the hex wore off months later, for Jax had no idea how to counter it. Thus the start of their rivalry. Miles never spoke to the Hufflepuff ever again, and since then he had become much less of a—shit head. However, he still held a grudge over the Ravenclaw.

One could say that Jax was—is Miles' _favorite_ Ravenclaw. Their intellectual debates could last for over an hour and the duels even longer. Jax was never one for insults though. He, for the longest time, had refused to stoop to petty such nonsense; this year it seemed he had gone back on his oath. The Ravenclaw was sick of the tormenting words used by Miles. He would dangle his pure-blood heritage in front of Jax as if it were a relic to be worshiped. Jax didn't care; he loved his muggle mother and wizard father. He wouldn't change either of them for the world. He adored returning home during the holiday and telling his mother what he learned. He'd tell her spells and have his father preform them, so he wouldn't get into trouble being that he's underage. There was nothing better than the feeling of her excitement, but having the Slytherin talk down about her as if she were a cockroach made his blood boil. One day, he'd say to himself often, one day he'd put Miles in his place and no one would stop him.

The next day ended September. Miles looks up to see Headmistress Elvaria was standing in front of the students in the Great Hall. She asks for the Hall to silence but receives no notion that anyone is listening to her.

"SILENCE!" Sparks bounce from her hair and singe the podium in front of her. She taps her wand against it and waits for the students to silence themselves. The hall falls quiet and Elvaria gives a curt nod of thanks. She steps out from behind the podium and begins her speech.

"As many of you are aware, the 31st of October marks a specific event for Hogwarts this year." Miles thinks on it then nods. Jax smiles slightly. "This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. I expect every student on their best behavior as the 7th years from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang stay with us during the months preceding." She clears her throat.

"The Tournament has three trials. Each will find some way to test your courage, intellect, resourcefulness, and magical ability. The Tournament will grant the winning Witch or Wizard eternal glory and a thousand galleons. However, it's dangerous and due to many incidents with younger students the age restriction is still in place. You must be of age, or a seventh year at your school. The schools will arrive on the 30th. I wish you all the best of luck in thinking about the tournament."

The Headmistress excuses herself and dismisses the students. Miles smirks and makes his way over to Jax.

"So, RavenDork, are you going to enter? I mean, you turn seventeen soon don't you?" He asks coyly waiting for a reply. Jax looks at Miles with an unamused expression.

"What do you think, Goodwin?"

"I think you'll be too scared to." He answers honestly. Jax glares at the Slytherin.

"I could beat you in the tournament with my eyes closed, and you'd still pester me. Now do us all a favor and shut your gob." The Ravenclaws surrounding them begin to snicker. Miles grabs Jax by the collar of his shirt.

"Come now, _little raven,_ let's see if you can beat a seventh year." He tosses Jax to the floor away from him. Jax's glasses slip off his nose, but he manages to catch them. He pulls out his wand.

"You really want to duel?" Miles smirks.

"Of course," Miles replies. He pulls out his wand. A Hufflepuff begins to count down. On one they both cast.

"Expelliarmus!" Jax manages to cast his spell first. Miles' wand goes flying leaving a window open for Jax to flee. Miles glares at Jax.

"That was cheap. Someone tell me that was cheap." He grits his teeth. Jax was always a step ahead.

In the library Jax sets his books on a far table and collapses. This was getting exhausting. He hears a pecking noise. Jax looks up to find a tawny owl at the window stamping its feet. Jax smiles and opens the window, "is this for me little one?" he wonders aloud. Jax opens the letter and begins to read while stroking the head of the owl.

 _Jaxon Rishwald!_

 _You prat! I can't believe you haven't written me yet!_  
 _You're in so much trouble when I get to Hogwarts._  
 _Oh! My parents finally let me get an owl!_  
 _Isn't Truffles adorable? I adore him so._  
 _So how was your first day back?_

 _Love,_

 _Arista Lowell_

Jax smiles at the neat curvy handwriting. He looks back at the owl and sighs. "You best get some sleep, I'll write her later tonight." Truffles hoots before flying off to the barn. Jax sits down and begins thinking of what to write. He doesn't want to worry Arista, but he wants to tell her about Miles being a prat. He doesn't know what to write, but he was seeing her at the end of the month. He could hold out long enough to tell her about it then. He scribbles a bullshit response reassuring her that everything is going well and telling her how adorable Truffles is. It isn't perfect, but it could convince him. He smiles and sends it off with Truffles late in the night.

Jax manages to avoid Miles for the next week but on the day it counts the most, Miles finds him. Jax walks out of Herbology, his last class of the day, and heads down the hall to meet up with a Gryffindor named Brennan Holter. The Gryffindor was a good four inches taller than him with black hair and an olive-like skin tone. His green eyes lit up the moment he saw Jax walking towards him. Jax smiles at him as they walk down the hall together. They stop in an empty corridor and Brennan backs Jax into a wall. He kisses the brunette and places a hand on either side of his head against the wall. Jax wraps his fingers around the belt loops of Brennan's trousers pulling him closer while their tongues dances.

Meanwhile, Miles is walking down the halls seeking his Ravenclaw. It was Jax's birthday, and Miles couldn't leave the boy alone on a day like today. He smirks at thinking of Jax's face when he sees Miles. The blue-eyed boy rounds the corner to find Jax and the Gryffindor keeper sucking face. Miles feels angry for some reason at the sight. Why was this _Gryffindor_ touching _his Ravenclaw_? It isn't okay. Not with him. Not that Jax was necessarily his, but it was an unspoken rule that no one was to touch Jax but him. In any way. _Especially like that_. Definitely not like that.

Miles clenches his fists and marches down the hall. He's unable to take his eyes off of Jax; wishing that he was the one that Jax was kissing. Miles shook his head. That is certainly not what he wants. What has the Ravenclaw done to him? He must have cast a hex on him. That's it. Miles leans against the wall next to Brennan and Jax. Jax opens an eye, hearing footsteps.

"Go away Miles," he murmurs without letting go of Brennan. Miles smirks.

"Why, Jaxon Rishwald, I cannot simply go away. It's your birthday. I must give you your present." Jax reaches out and bats at Miles.

"Shoo," He breaks off the kiss with Brennan. "I'm busy, can't this wait?" He asks glaring at Miles in annoyance. Miles smiles smugly.

"Course not," Jax gives Brennan an apologetic look before sending the boy off. Once he's gone Miles begins to walk around Jax. "So, what should it be this year?" he wonders aloud. Jax looks down and adjusts his glasses. A metaphorical light bulb blinks above Miles' head. He snatches Jax's glasses off of his face. Jax's eyes go wide as his vision goes from crisp clear images to blurred together colors.

"Miles give those back!" He says frantically as terror sets in. Jax instantly becomes disoriented. He grabs the wall to balance himself and reaches out for Miles.

"Come get them from me and you can have them!" Miles runs off down the corridor leaving Jax alone. Jax swallows his fear and slowly sets off down the hall. He felt as though he couldn't breathe causing him to loosen his tie. He hears footsteps charging back at him and he curiously reaches out.

"Miles?" He asks before being knocked to the ground. Miles manages to catch himself on his hands preventing his face from smashing into Jax's. Miles drops Jax's glasses during the tumble causing them to slide to the other side of the corridor. Jax closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands. He opens them with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Miles looks down at Jax feeling guilty. He never meant to make Jax cry, but his heart began to pound in his chest. The way the Ravenclaw looks lying beneath him, so helpless with his hair a muss and his tie loosened. Miles wanted a taste of what Brennan had received earlier.

"OH MIIIIIILES!" He shakes the thought from his head as the reason he was running back down the corridor had found him. He hands Jax his glasses before yanking the boy to his feet and into a nearby broom cupboard.

"Hey! What're you!" Miles puts his hand over Jax's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Hush, if we wait her out it won't be nearly as bad as it could be if she catches me." Jax pulls Miles' hand from his face.

"Who?" He asks

"Melissa Colbin," he whispers. Jax makes gagging noises at the sound of the girl's name. Miles nods in agreement.

"She's been on you for that last two years. She literally beat me up when I won a duel." Jax says while frowning. "Just take one for the team."

"No way! She's psychotic! Besides I don't swing for that team," Jax's face turns red as he realizes what Miles means.

"You're gay? The Miles Goodwin is gay?" Jax breaks out into silent laughter. "I never would have guessed but I mean that explains why there always seems to be a stick up your ass." He wipes a tear from his eyes. Miles leans in and pokes Jax's chest threateningly.

"Listen here, Ravenqueer, you keep making jokes at me and there will be more than a fucking stick up your ass." Jax opens his mouth to speak then closes it, laughing.

"I think…" He says "I think you should rethink your wording." Miles thinks about what he had said.

"Oh gross! No not like that! I wouldn't touch you like that with a ten foot pole!" Jax elbows Miles in the stomach.

"Shut up, SlytherBitch." He opens the broom cupboard and leaves. "Hey, _Melissa_! Are you looking for Miles?" He calls down to the Slytherin girl. She squeals.

"Why YES! Do you know where he is?!" Jax grins.

"Why yes, he told me to tell you that he's waiting in the broom cupboard down there." He throws his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Miles. Miles curses under his breath. He's going to get Jax for that. Melissa runs down the corridor and Jax leaves them to it. He heads to the Gryffindor dormitories to find Brennan. He wanted to finish what the Quidditch captain had started.

The rest of October went by swiftly with Miles looking for an opportunity to get back at Jax, but failing. It was the 30th of October the schools of Beauxbaton and Drumstrang had just arrived. The Hogwarts students had gathered in the Great Hall while Headmistress Elvaria greeted Headmistress Eugenia and Headmaster Kosvoloki. Miles finally had the opportunity to corner Jax, for they were sitting at the same table. He pushed the Ravenclaw out of his seat and up against the wall. The Slytherins chant for Miles to fight Jax, and the Ravenclaws were coming up with an idea to help their friend. The fight didn't happen the way Miles had wanted it to.

"Brennan, isn't that your Ravenclaw?" Janie Alexander asks the boy. He looks over to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins to see Miles about to deck Jax.

"Shit, what's that kids problem?!" Brennan scrambles out of his seat and runs over to them. "Miles! Let him go!"

"Why should I? So the two of you can snog in the Great Hall? I think I'd rather not." Jax tries to shrink into the wall, but it doesn't work.

"Anything Jax did to you couldn't possibly as bad as anything you've done to him." Jax and Miles exchange looks then look at Brennan.

"Yea, no it could be." Miles argues.

"Yea, it was definitely a lot worse," Jax says with a shrug. Brennan pinches the bridge of his nose. Miles turns back to Jax.

"You get to experience the same thing I did, being _mouth raped!_ " Miles grabs Jax's chin and plants one on him in front of Brennan. Jax struggles against Miles' grip when the white haired boy is suddenly pulled away from him. Brennan had grabbed ahold of the back of his robes and tossed him to the ground. Right when Headmistress Elvaria walks in with Beauxbaton and Drumstrang seventh years Brennan begins beating on Miles. Jax stands against the wall with wide eyes. Elvaria runs from the students over to Brennan and Miles.

"Mr. Holter!" She says loudly. Brennan pulls his fist back and Jax runs over grabbing onto his arm.

"You're going to be kicked from the Quidditch team, Bren!" Brennan looks from Miles' bleeding nose and swollen lip to Jax and then Headmistress Elvaria. The Headmistress glares at the three of them.

"I'll deal with the three of you after the ceremony. Do you need to be taken to the hospital way, Mr. Goodwin?" She asks. Miles shakes his head. There was no way in hell he was waiting to put his name in the Goblet. The ceremony went by swiftly for the three students, for none of them could think about anything other than Miles kissing Jax.

When Elvaria finishes her speech she lowers the Goblet and places the age line around it. Miles scribbles his name and Hogwarts onto a piece of parchment before walking up and tossing it in. Brennan tosses in his name right after. The two share glares. A short violet haired girl from Beauxbaton skips up to the Goblet and tries to put her parchment in, sadly she couldn't reach. A boy from Drumstrang picks her up. She smiles at him and tosses in her name. He tosses in his own parchment and sets her down. The violet haired girl looks to Brennan.

"Aren't you Jax's boyfriend?" She asks curiously. Miles can't help but look the two of them over.

"Yea, you're Arista, right?" She grins and shakes his hand.

"Arista Lowell at your service! Don't you hurt my Jaxy-boo! He's a very fragile boy." Brennan laughs and nods. The two of them walk off leaving Miles alone. He sneers. Who needs them? He heads back to his dorm, and tries to sleep. He tosses and turns and finally gives up. He couldn't sleep, for his thoughts were clouded by the feeling of the Half-Blood's lips on him. The thought of it made his heart pound and his palms sweat. His knees felt weak, but he wasn't standing and his stomach was beginning to flip. What was this?

The students gather in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They can barely consume their food. Whispers break out among the Hufflepuffs, for Jennine Lark had put her name in the Goblet. It was an unspoken rule that Hufflepuffs refused to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Ever since Cedric Diggory. The seventh year Gryffindors had almost all put their names. Only a handful of Ravenclaws and half of the Slytherin house had tossed in their names.

A high pitched screeching causes the students to cover their ears as Headmistress Elvaria appears before them. Her hair even more on end than usual. Her usual dull eyes fill with a new spark.

"It's time." She removes the age line from around the Goblet. The Hall falls completely silent. Not a single breath could be heard, but if one were to drop a pin it could be heard all throughout the Hall. The Goblet began to flicker and change from a serene blue to an angry red. The first name shot out of the Goblet.

"From Drumstrang," Headmaster Kosvoloski reads. He looks over the students before giving a grin. "Vincent Trang!" The boys of Drumstrang begin pounding on the table as Vincent stands and walks over to Headmaster Kosvoloski. The Headmaster pats his shoulder and directs him to stand next to Professor Longbottom.

"From Beauxbaton," Headmistress Eugenia reaches out to grab the crisp parchment. "Arista Lowell!" She breaks out in a lady like clap as Arista stands and dances to her. Arista bows and smiles at Jax. He gives a light wave before sighing. Great.

"And lastly from Hogwarts," Headmistress Elvaria lets the parchment slowly descend into her hand. She enjoyed the suspense between the students. She opens the parchment and gives a look of surprise. "Miles Goodwin," She announces. The Gryffindors breakout in protest while the Slytherins holler in support. Miles grins, standing, he joins Arista and Vincent next to Professor Longbottom. Arista leans over to him.

"You're going down so hard it'll be talked about for years," She says while smiling. Miles glances at her.

"You wish shrimp," Professor Longbottom shoos them out of the Great Hall into a room behind it where a reporter for the Daily Prophet was waiting for them. Upon their entrance the woman gives a big smile.

* * *

 **The first edition. This is based off of a Harry Potter RP between me and my best friend. So it's a bit rough.**

 **Love,**

 **PedoBear**


End file.
